Various control systems have been used for switching optical beams transmitted via optical fibers. By way of example, some of these control systems align a primary optical beam within an optical switch using a secondary control beam. The secondary control beam propagates parallel to, but is laterally offset from, the primary optical beam. Unfortunately, these control systems can be limited by several factors. For instance, because the secondary control beams are laterally offset from their corresponding primary optical beams, regions of the optical switches that could otherwise be used for additional input and output ports are devoted to detectors for detecting the secondary control beams. Additionally, low-loss coupling into single mode optical fiber requires precise positioning of the primary optical beams. Therefore, any angular misalignment between the secondary control beams and the primary optical beams can affect loss of the primary optical beams.